


Go Fish?

by NefariousNephira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousNephira/pseuds/NefariousNephira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How hard can it be to teach your little brother the simplest of card games? You're about to find out. [original upload date: around 4 years ago]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fish?

"Gaara! I said ' _go fish_!'" said a young Temari, growing aggravated. She was trying to each her little 4 year old brother Gaara how to play 'Go Fish.'  
"What fish?" little Gaara asked. He certainly didn't see any fish, especially not out here in the desert.  
"Gaara, just pick up a card," came her exasperated reply. Gaara drew a card from the pile scattered on the floor. "Alright, Gaara, now do you have any threes?"  
"Ummm, yup!" he gave his big sister his three of hearts.  
"Good! Now do you have any Kings?" she asked.  
"Uhhh, nope!" Gaara answered. "Now what?"  
"Now you say 'go fish,'" she told him.  
"Okay, go fish!" Temari went to draw a card.  
"What are you two doing?" asked a voice.  
"We're playing 'Go Fish,' Kankuro!" Gaara answered his older brother.  
"... What fish? I don't see any," he said. Temari's eye twitched.  
"One little, idiot brother at a time, Kankuro..." she said.


End file.
